Nigou
by Weitarou
Summary: Niewiedza bardzo często staje się powodem wstydu. Midorima nawet w najśmielszych snach nie wyobrażał sobie, że kiedykolwiek będzie w takiej sytuacji, przez którą będzie chciał ze wstydu zapaść się pod ziemię, a wszystko to przez dwa niebieskookie diabły. Lekkie MidoKuro, dla Nessy :D


/ Uwaga, to jest głuuuupie XD Czy raczej Midorin, którego wykreowałam jest strasznym kretynem, przepraszam ;v;

* * *

Midorima nienawidził piątków. Miał swoje powody, ponieważ jako człowiek wychowany na zupełnym odludziu, był całkowicie uzależniony od środków transportu. Zwykle korzystał z samochodu, jednak w piątki nie miał tego przywileju i był zmuszony jechać tramwajem lub autobusem, a zaraz po tym iść kilka kilometrów na piechotę. Najbardziej w tym wszystkim nienawidził tramwajów. Wiecznie zapchane po brzegi ludźmi, ciasne, trzeszczące i przestarzałe. Nawet jeśli niedawno zostały zakupione nowe, miasto wciąż zwlekało z ich użyciem. Nic dziwnego, musieliby wstrzymać komunikację na kilka dni, żeby to wszystko zaczęło normalnie funkcjonować.

Shintarou podszedł do okna i z cichym westchnięciem oparł się o szybę. Przez kilka dobrych minut musiał przeciskać się przez ludzi, żeby na czas wsiąść do tramwaju i zająć swój kawałek podłogi, w którym mógł bezpiecznie stać, bez konieczności bycia przytulonym do zupełnie obcej osoby. Wyjął z kieszeni podręczną książeczkę i przekartkował ją kilka razy, odnajdując właściwy fragment. Kilka chwil później, osoba stojąca obok niego zachwiała się i przypadkiem uderzyła go ramieniem. Midorima odchrząknął znacząco i skrzywił się lekko, z godnością poprawiając okulary. Dlatego właśnie nienawidził tramwajów.

- Przepraszam. - mruknęła istota obok niego. Midorima nie spodziewał się przeprosin, ale skoro już je usłyszał, wypadałoby na nie jakoś odpowiedzieć.

- Nie szkodzi. - odrzekł, zerkając na niego kątem oka. Po kilku sekundach wrócił oczami do książki. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, zastanawiając się, czy osoba którą widział obok siebie, faktycznie była tą osobą, o której właśnie pomyślał. Obrócił się do niej powoli i poczuł w brzuchu gwałtowny ścisk, kiedy jego najgorsze obawy potwierdziły się.

- Kuroko!?

. Był pewien, że kiedy zajmował miejsce, nie było obok niego nikogo. Ale jednak, Kuroko okazał się tak samo rzeczywisty jak on sam, stał tuż obok niego, niemalże stykając się z nim ramieniem. Midorima nawet nie śmiał go dotknąć, a szczypanie się w ramię uznał za głupotę. Kuroko zamrugał i spojrzał na niego niewinnie.

- Coś się stało?

- Dlaczego jedziesz tym samym pociągiem? Śledzisz mnie? - zapytał podejrzliwie, odsuwając się od niego na dobry metr. Kuroko zignorował jego zachowanie i ponownie utkwił wzrok w swojej książce.

- Mam pewną rzecz do zrobienia, dlatego musiałem pojechać tym. – odpowiedział, nie podnosząc wzroku. - Przeszkadza ci moja obecność?

- Nie...to znaczy...przestań się tak nagle pojawiać! - wybuchnął nagle, nerwowo poprawiając zsuwające się z nosa okulary. - Nawet jeśli już nie jesteśmy w tej samej szkole, wciąż potrafisz mnie tylko irytować.

- Nie miałem tego na celu.

Midorima prychnął i od tego czasu stali w bezruchu, nie odzywając się do siebie. Kuroko najbardziej ze wszystkich z Pokolenia Cudów, potrafił najskuteczniej wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Murasakibara wiecznie obżerał się słodyczami i śmiecił, Kise płakał i był zbyt upierdliwy i głośny, Aomine był zboczonym kretynem, a Akashi sadystycznym, aroganckim kurduplem. A Kuroko był sobą. Właśnie ta jego bezbarwna osobowość najbardziej go irytowała, pojawiał się znikąd i zawsze musiał powiedzieć coś, co doszczętnie burzyło jego mur, pieczołowicie budowany przez niego już od wielu lat. Mur, który pozwalał mu zachować wyuczony spokój i opanowanie. A on burzył go jednym dotknięciem. Właśnie dlatego Kuroko działał mu na nerwy.

Rozbrzmiał cichy dzwonek, a do tramwaju wtłoczyła się kolejna porcja nowych pasażerów, przeciskając się pomiędzy tych nieszczęśników, którzy z kolei brnęli w przeciwnym kierunku. Midorima w mgnieniu oka został boleśnie przygnieciony do szyby i przepchnięty metr dalej, aż do poręczy. Zacisnął zęby ze złości i bólu i wzdrygnął się, kiedy ktoś kurczowo niego przylgnął, obejmując w pasie. Kiedy przestało nimi rzucać, przewrócił oczami i obaj zastygli w bezruchu, uwięzieni w tym tłoku.

Shintarou uparcie utkwił wzrok w suficie pojazdu, powtarzając sobie, że za nic nie spojrzy Kuroko w oczy. Przypuszczał, że z pewnością spowodują, że będzie czuł nieuzasadnione poczucie winy, w gimnazjum często tak robił. Kiedy tramwajem szarpnęło, osobnik wpadł na niego z impetem, wbijając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. Syknął ze złością, myśląc, że to Kuroko się do niego klei.

- Kuro...- zaczął gniewnie, ale zamiast błękitnej czupryny ujrzał kogoś zupełnie innego. Osoba, która go obejmowała, podskoczyła jak oparzona i odsunęła się na taką odległość, na jaką pozwalała mu przestrzeń pomiędzy pasażerami. Midorima wyszarpnął rękę ze ścisku i poprawił nerwowo okulary. Kuroko zniknął. Albo znowu stał się niewidoczny. Rozejrzał się na wszelki wypadek wokół siebie. Nic z tego, nie było go tutaj na pewno.

- Kuroko? - zapytał cicho, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu się ujawni. Niestety, nie zauważył go po kilku sekundach wypatrywania ani po pięciu minutach.

- Gdzie on mógł się podziać...- rozmyślał gorączkowo, co chwila zerkając w stronę ciemniejszej części tramwaju. Kiedy z pojazdu powoli zaczęło ubywać pasażerów, wydawało mu się przez krótką chwilę, że zobaczył znajome niebieskie ślepia. Nigdzie jednak nie dostrzegł ich właściciela, więc uznał to za zwykłe przewidzenie.

- Jak on mógł tak po prostu zniknąć? - mruknął pod nosem, powoli odczuwając narastającą w nim irytację. - Cóż za kompletny brak dobrego wychowania, może powinienem do niego zadzwonić i wygarnąć mu, co o tym myślę?

Po krótkiej chwili namysłu, Midorima sięgnął do kieszeni w poszukiwaniu swojego telefonu, który zwykle bezpiecznie czuwał w jego kieszeni. Wyciągnął urządzenie, ale właśnie wtedy pojazd wykonywał ostry zakręt i telefon wypadł mu ręki prosto na podłogę. Midorima syknął zirytowany i ostrożnie przykląkł na jednym kolenie, natychmiast zagarniając go do siebie. Odpadła mu tylna klapka, więc szybko obrócił ją w palcach i wcisnął na właściwe miejsce. Właśnie wtedy ponownie zauważył jego oczy. Kiedy już miał wyrazić swoje oburzenie, zauważył, że Kuroko jest taki jakiś nieswój, Właściwie to trudno zadowolić się tym określeniem, odpowiedniejsze byłoby to, że się zupełnie zmienił. Z metra i sześćdziesięciu dziewięciu centymetrów, zmalał do niecałych...trzydziestu. I był psem, taka tyciusia uwaga.

- Kuroko?! - wrzasnął, ignorując zebrany wokół siebie tłum, który natychmiast spojrzał w jego kierunku. Pies zastrzygł uszami i spojrzał na niego z chłodną uwagą, chowając język do pyska. Midorima rozdziawił szeroko usta i przeczołgał się na drugi koniec ściany, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem. Jakim cudem Kuroko zmienił się w zwierzę? Czy to w ogóle możliwe, żeby człowiek tak sam z siebie zmienił się w psa?

Midorima przyjrzał mu się uważnie i zatrzymał wzrok na niebieskich tęczówkach. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby jakakolwiek bestia poza nim miała takie oczy! Zbyt charakterystyczne, żeby było to zwyczajną pomyłką. Bardzo mocno wierzył w potęgę Oha-Asy, więc dlaczego miałby nie wierzyć w zjawiska nadprzyrodzone równie mocno, co w horoskopy? Najwyraźniej Kuroko zrobił coś bardzo złego i za karę zmienił się w psa, logiczne. Tak, to na pewno on. - stwierdził Midorima, jeszcze raz zerkając na jego oczy.

Tymczasem pies wydawał się być bardzo zainteresowany jego zachowaniem, nawet podszedł do niego bliżej i przyklapnął na zadku, patrząc na niego z ciekawością. Kiedy nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, szczeknął głośno, a Midorima wzdrygnął się i podniósł się lekko z podłogi. Spojrzał na niego ze złością, a on machnął kilka razy ogonem. Zawsze wiedział, że Kuroko był małym utajnionym diabłem i sadystą.

- Nie masz co robić? - warknął do niego. - Idź sobie, zasłużyłeś sobie na to.

Pies pokręcił głową, jakby doskonale rozumiał jego mowę. Podszedł do niego jeszcze bliżej i ignorując jego wrzask, skoczył na jego kolana, moszcząc sobie siedzisko. Midorima zepchnął go z nich i poderwał się z ziemi, obrzucając go wściekłym spojrzeniem.

- Nie dotykaj mnie! Nawet jako pies działasz mi na nerwy! - zawołał gniewnie, strzepując białą sierść ze swojej nogawki. Kiedy skończył, wyprostował się i zauważył, że pomieszczenie jest zupełnie puste. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz i ze zdziwieniem odnotował, że w tramwaju nie było już nikogo poza nim. Poza nim i psem. Pies spojrzał w kierunku wyjścia i ponownie na niego, jakby chciał mu przekazać, że muszą już wyjść. Midorima przełknął nerwowo ślinę, zastanawiając się w międzyczasie, co z tym fantem zrobić. Nie wiedział, czy to faktycznie był Kuroko czy nie, ale wiedział jedno. Nie mógł go tak po prostu zostawić, nawet jeśli był zwykłym psem. Co innego gdyby był kotem, ale psy uważał za dobre, posłuszne zwierzęta, a Midorima cenił sobie tą cechę. Jeśli naprawdę to był Kuroko, to przynajmniej wiedział, jak się zachować. Nie dogadywali się zbyt dobrze, ale jeśli się nie odzywał to nie miał na co narzekać.

- Chodźmy. - powiedział niechętnie i odwrócił się, idąc przodem. Miał nadzieję, że jednak za nim nie pójdzie, ale usłyszał głośne szczeknięcie i zwierzak pojawił się tuż obok, truchtając przy jego nodze. Midorima westchnął i poprawił okulary. Nie wiedział, czy Kuroko kiedykolwiek wróci do swojej pierwotnej postaci, ale przypuszczał, że nie da rady wytrzymać z nim pod jednym dachem więcej niż przez kilka godzin. Jak na psa, był wyjątkowo głośny i okazywał więcej emocji, niż w swojej ludzkiej postaci.

* * *

W połowie drogi do jego domu rozpadało się, więc musieli biec co sił, żeby całkowicie nie zmoknąć. Kiedy stanęli już na progu domu, Midorima jęknął żałośnie, kiedy zobaczył, w jakim stanie jest jego towarzysz. Był tak przemoczony i ubłocony, że gdyby nie jego oczy, byłoby naprawdę ciężko stwierdzić, czy to na pewno on.

- Poczekaj tu chwilę. - powiedział do niego i jako pierwszy wszedł do domu. Zdążył zaledwie zdjąć buty, a pies wyminął go w progu, niosąc błoto i deszczówkę do salonu. Midorima początkowo zadygotał ze złości, ale gdy zauważył, co się szykuje, zerwał się do biegu. I nie zdążył. Zanim zdążył wywalić go z pokoju, otrząsnął się gwałtownie, rozpryskując błoto po całym pomieszczeniu. Jak łatwo się domyślić, Midorima nie mógł tego zdzierżyć, więc zatroszczył się odpowiedni rodzaj kary.

Midorima włączył spryskiwacz i zatrzasnął kabinę prysznicową. Z beznamiętną miną wyszedł z łazienki, ignorując stłumione, rozpaczliwe skomlenie. I tak uważał, że wykazał się wyjątkową wyrozumiałością, ponieważ nie wyrzucił go za drzwi, ale pozwolił mu zostać i dodatkowo skorzystać z ciepłego prysznica. Midorima zdecydowanie nie tolerował brudu w domu. Nie obchodziło go to, czy Kuroko celowo to zrobił, ale kara musiała być.

* * *

Wyszedł z łazienki i skierował się do swojego pokoju. Na szczęście jego rodzice wyjechali w interesach, dlatego nie mieli okazji brać udziału w tym cyrku. Podszedł do szafy i zdjął z siebie przemoczoną koszulę. Powiesił ją na oparciu krzesła i wrócił do szafki, wyjmując z niej ręcznik, który następnie zarzucił na nagie ramiona. Kiedy już rozsiadł się na kanapie i wziął do ręki książkę, przypomniał sobie o czymś. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że miał się jeszcze raz upewnić, czy Kuroko rzeczywiście zmienił się w psa. Jeśli nie odbierze telefonu, będzie już pewny. Wyjął z kieszeni komórkę i wcisnął kilka klawiszy. Podniósł słuchawkę do ucha i zamarł, wsłuchując się w ciszę.

- Nie odbiera, czyli ten jest prawdziwy. - wymamrotał cicho, odkładając telefon na bok. - Skoro to prawda, to powinienem zaprowadzić go do jego rodziców, pewnie się o niego martwią. - pomyślał i spojrzał za okno. Gdyby nie ulewa, bezzwłocznie zjawiłby się u nich, ale uznał, że stanowczo nie ma ochoty znowu zmoknąć. Może iść tam jutro. Mimowolnie wyobraził sobie taką scenę, kiedy wzruszeni rodzice, odbierają swojego syna i przyrzekają, że zrobią wszystko, żeby ich synek miał jak najlepsze życie jako pies. Midorima potrząsnął gwałtownie głową i zakrył twarz dłonią, rumieniąc się po uszy. Zbyt wiele sobie wyobrażał, powinien raczej sprawdzić, co z Kuroko.

Zszedł na dół i ruszył w kierunku łazienki. W całym pomieszczeniu unosiła się mgiełka, świadcząca o tym, że woda leciała już ze spryskiwacza od dłuższego czasu. Wyłączył go i jednym szarpnięciem rozsunął drzwi kabiny. Małe, mokre stworzonko siedziało tam skulone w kąciku, wpatrując się tępo w ścianę przed sobą. Z pewnością prysznic był dla niego traumatycznym przeżyciem, bo kiedy wychodził, obrzucił Midorimę obrażonym spojrzeniem, ale bez żadnego sprzeciwu pozwolił mu się wytrzeć ręcznikiem.

- Robię to ostatni raz, jutro wracasz do domu. - burknął Midorima, dosyć niechętnie użyczając mu swojego ręcznika. Przez niego będzie musiał jeszcze wysprzątać cały salon.

- Gotowie. - powiedział, zdejmując z niego wilgotny ręcznik. Wciąż wyglądał na obrażonego, więc nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem, tylko wykorzystał uchylone drzwi i wyszedł z łazienki, zostawiając za sobą mokre ślady. Kiedy Midorima wrócił do salonu, zastał go schowanego za kanapą. Westchnął i roztarł dłonią zmarszczone czoło. Najwyraźniej nie będzie w stanie się z nim dogadać, więc uznał, że nie będzie sobie tym zawracał głowy i zajmie się sobą.

Sięgnął po pilota i włączył telewizor. Akurat leciała powtórka wczorajszego meczu koszykówki, o którym zupełnie zapomniał. Po kilku minutach oglądania zauważył, że Kuroko wyszedł ze swojego ukrycia i przyczaił się tuż obok kanapy, wlepiając oczy w ekran. Midorima zignorował go nawet wtedy, kiedy wskoczył na poduszkę i zajął miejsce obok niego. Nie mógł mu przecież tego zabronić, nawet jeśli teraz był psem. W sumie to mógłby się do niego przyzwyczaić, nigdy nie miał żadnego zwierzęcia, a Kuroko jako pies był całkiem...uroczy. Midorima miał dziwne wrażenie, że do jutra zdąży zmienić zdanie, ale jak na razie było mu z nim dobrze.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał donośny dzwonek do drzwi. Midorima był zupełnie zaskoczony, ponieważ nie przypominał sobie, żeby dzisiaj kogoś zapraszał. Czyżby Takao przyszedł z niespodziewanymi odwiedzinami? Zmarszczył brwi i podniósł się z kanapy, w biegu poprawiając okulary. Dotarł do drzwi i otworzył je pospiesznie, wpuszczając do środka zimny powiew. To, co za nimi zobaczył, było najstraszniejszą rzeczą, jaką ujrzał w swoim życiu. Kuroko stał w drzwiach, trzymając w lewej dłoni olbrzymi, biały parasol. Midorima zerkał to na niego, to na psa, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Pies szczeknął i zerwał się w stronę przybysza, przyjacielsko merdając ogonem. Kuroko złożył parasol i przyklęknął na jednym kolanie, dając mu się polizać po policzku.

- Nigou, jesteś mokry. - skomentował cicho, czochrając go po łebku. - Pachniesz mydłem, kąpałeś się?

Midorima oparł się o ścianę całym ciężarem ciała, czując, że ma nogi jak z galarety. Wszystko, w co dotychczas wierzył, runęło jak domek z kart, obróciło się w proch, straciło sens. Kuroko wcale nie zmienił się w psa, ale ten pies, którym opiekował się przez prawie dwie godziny, był jego psem. Miał ogromną ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, po jaką cholerę właściwie brał go ze sobą, teraz pewnie Kuroko będzie miał z niego niezły ubaw. Coś jednak mu tutaj nie pasowało, dlaczego wtedy zniknął, a zamiast niego pojawił się pies?

- Dziękuję za opiekę nad Nigou, Midorima-kun. - powiedział, trzymając go rękach. - Tak myślałem, że będziesz na tyle dobry, żeby się nim zaopiekować. To my już pójdziemy, przepraszamy za najście...

- Stać! - wrzasnął Midorima, zagradzając mu wyjście. Kuroko przystanął w miejscu, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Zostaniesz tu i wyjaśnisz mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

- ...W porządku. - odpowiedział po chwili, stawiając Nigou na ziemi. Wyglądał na nieco zdziwionego jego tonem, ale posłusznie postawił parasol w stojaku i zdjął buty w progu. Midorima poprawił okulary i policzył w myślach do trzech, chcąc uspokoić myśli. Kuroko bez słowa dał siebie poprowadzić do salonu i posadzić na kanapie. Midorima stanął nad nim, patrząc na niego krytycznie. Kuroko udawał, że nie dostrzega jego spojrzenia, przez co nieco się speszył i zapomniał co miał właśnie powiedzieć.

- Chciałbyś się czegoś napić? - wypalił, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru oferować mu czegokolwiek, po prostu był kompletnie zażenowany całą tą sytuacją.

- Chciałbym. - przytaknął, rozsiadając się wygodniej na kanapie. - Czy nie powinieneś się ubrać? Przeziębisz się.

- Nic ci do tego, jestem w swoim własnym domu. A ty przyszedłeś bez zapowiedzi. - warknął Midorima, poprawiając nieco ręcznik, luźno wiszący na jego ramieniu. Kuroko wzruszył tylko ramionami i spojrzał na swojego psa.

- Ale jednak zabrałeś Nigou ze sobą, dlaczego więc nie miałbyś się mnie spodziewać? - zapytał, gładząc czarne futro. Pies przymknął oczy, z zadowoleniem przyjmując pieszczotę.

- Nie wiedziałem, że jest twój. - zaprotestował gniewnie, obracając się do niego.

- Nie wiedziałeś? - zdziwił się Kuroko, podnosząc wzrok. - Więc dlaczego go zabrałeś?

- Bo myślałem, że to t...- urwał nagle, kiedy ugryzł się boleśnie w język. Mało brakowało, żeby się zdradził ze swoją wstydliwą pomyłką. Kuroko jednak spojrzał na niego tak, jakby dokładnie wiedział, co chciał powiedzieć. - …Przyniosę herbaty. - wymamrotał pod nosem, obracając się do niego plecami. Kuchnia była zaledwie kilka metrów dalej, ale Midorima czuł się jakby przeszedł zdecydowanie więcej, niż kilka kroków. Nastawił wodę na herbatę i opadł na taboret przy stole, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Miał już szczerze dosyć Kuroko, jego psa i ich oczu, które wydawały się z niego drwić i szydzić. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, uwiną się z tym wszystkim w mniej niż dwadzieścia minut i będzie mógł zostać sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Przy Kuroko wydawało się to być niemożliwe, jeszcze zrobiłby z siebie durnia.

Niechętnie podniósł się ze stołu i poczłapał do salonu, ostrożnie przenosząc trzymane w dłoniach filiżanki. Pies na jego widok szczeknął i zeskoczył z kolan właściciela, pędząc w jego kierunku. Najwyraźniej zapomniał już o prysznicu i teraz się do niego łasił. Midorima zachwiał się na nogach, kiedy pies wspiął się po nim, uwieszając się jego nogi.

- Kuroko zrób coś z tym i weź tego psa z daleka ode mnie. - warknął i strząsnął go z siebie, z głośnym trzaskiem stawiając naczynia na stole.

- Nie bądź dla niego niemiły, bardzo ciebie polubił. - stwierdził Kuroko, a Midorima prychnął wściekle i wziął do ręki swoją herbatę, nerwowo dmuchając w parującą ciecz. - Bałem się, że się zgubi.

Midorima pochylił się nad nią i zanurzył usta w filiżance, a Kuroko zrobił to samo.

- Właśnie, miałeś mi wyjaśnić, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. - przypomniał sobie nagle Midorima, mocniej zaciskając palce na kubku. - Dlaczego wtedy zniknąłeś?

Kuroko upił łyk ze swojej i zagryzł lekko wargi, zastanawiając się chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

- Nie zauważyli mnie, dlatego zostałem wypchnięty razem z wychodzącymi ludźmi. - wyjaśnił. - Kiedy chciałem wrócić, drzwi zamknęły się i tramwaj odjechał.

- Mogłem się tego spodziewać. - mruknął pod nosem, dziwiąc się, że nie wpadł na to wcześniej. W gimnazjum często dochodziło do takich sytuacji.

- Nigou został w środku. - ciągnął Kuroko. - Nie miałem jak się do niego dostać, więc pomyślałem o tobie. - Midorima poczuł dziwny uścisk w klatce piersiowej, kiedy Kuroko na niego spojrzał. - Nie miałem jednak telefonu, ale liczyłem na to, że go rozpoznasz i się nim zaopiekujesz.

Kuroko naprawdę liczył, że się nim zaopiekuje. Zabrzmiało to dziwnie, ponieważ wcześniej Midorima myślał, że to on zmienił się w psa. Odwrócił się od niego, starając się ukryć ten żenujący rumieniec, który właśnie wpłynął na jego policzki.

- Wrócę do pytania, Midorima-kun. - zmienił ton, a zielonowłosy zakrztusił się i omal nie wypuścił z ręki filiżanki. - Dlaczego go zabrałeś, skoro nie wiedziałeś, że to mój pies?

- Erm…

- Dlaczego? - zapytał ponownie, odkładając na bok filiżankę i przybliżając się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Midorima wstał z kanapy i on również. Kiedy on cofnął się kilka kroków do tyłu, Kuroko nadrobił tą różnicę, stawiając kilka do przodu. Midorima cofał się jeszcze bardziej, żeby w końcu odkryć, że nie ma już drogi ucieczki. Kuroko zatrzymał się przed nim i spojrzał w górę, na jego twarz.

- K-kuroko stoisz za blisko...

- Mnie ta odległość nie przeszkadza. - odpowiedział beznamiętnie, a Midorima zarumienił się, kiedy ciepły oddech dosięgnął odsłoniętej szyi. - Dlaczego się czerwienisz?

- Bo stoisz za blisko. - warknął, krzywiąc się lekko. Nie lubił, kiedy ktoś wodził go za nos, dodatkowo czerpiąc z tego uciechę. Kuroko nie wydawał się być ani trochę zrażony jego oschłością, przeciwnie, wydawał się być nim jeszcze bardziej zainteresowany.

- Nie odejdę, dopóki nie otrzymam odpowiedzi. - powiedział spokojnie. Midorima uciekł wzrokiem w bok, szukając pomocy, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że nic mu nie pomoże. Nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko powiedzieć mu prawdę.

- Myślałem, że to ty...- wymamrotał pod nosem. Zerknął na niego niepewnie, obawiając się jego reakcji. Kuroko przyłożył bladą dłoń do ucha i powiedział:

- Nie słyszę ciebie, Midorima-kun, mówisz zbyt cicho.

- Myślałem, że zmieniłeś się w psa! - wybuchnął nagle Midorima, odpychając go od siebie. - A teraz odczep się i zmykaj do swojego domu! - odwrócił się od niego, opierając czoło na ścianie. Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jego poczerwieniałe uszy.

- Naprawdę myślałeś, że zamieniłem się w psa? - zapytał rozbawionym tonem, szturchając go lekko w bok.

- Tak, masz z tym jakiś problem?! - odwrócił się do niego i zamarł. Kuroko stał przed nim zgięty w pół i dusił się ze śmiechu. - To wcale nie jest śmieszne!

- W takim razie, dziękuję ci za opiekę. - skłonił się lekko, kiedy atak śmiechu minął i mógł już normalnie mówić. - Może powinienem poszczekać z wdzięczności?

Midorima poczerwieniał ze złości i usiadł na ziemi, nie mając już do niego siły. Czuł się upokorzony choć wiedział, że Kuroko tylko sobie żartował. Z drugiej strony rzadko kiedy widział, żeby tak się uśmiechał, jego policzki były wciąż zarumienione.

- Nigou, a co ty byś zrobił?

Pies podbiegł do Midorimy i wspiął się na jego kolana, sięgając pyskiem szyi. Midorima drgnął zaskoczony, kiedy coś lepkiego, wilgotnego i szorstkiego, musnęło jego twarz. Polizał go!

- Dobry pomysł. - pochwalił go Kuroko. - W takim razie ja...

Kuroko pochylił się do niego i musnął ustami jego drugi policzek.

- ...zrobię to. - zakończył i uśmiechnął się lekko, a Nigou szczeknął radośnie. - Dziękujemy za opiekę, Midorima-kun.

Gdyby wstyd mógł zabijać, to z pewnością byłby ostatni dzień w życiu Midorimy. Niestety, jego modły nie zostały wysłuchane i nie umarł ani nawet nie zemdlał, pozostawiony na pastwę dwóm, niebieskookim diabłom, których oczy będą go prześladować już do końca życia.


End file.
